


【金士】在知晓姓名之前

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M, 各种人会出来打酱油的
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*士郎穿越到三血型（你们懂的）世界的奇怪设定……以前的存稿被吞掉了，干脆重新捡起来扩大脑洞……<br/>严格意义上算是自己最早的同人文，很多地方懒得改OTZ请凑合看</p><p> </p><p>*接UBW最终战，闪闪被阿茶戳额头掉进黑洞，筋疲力竭的士郎倒地昏倒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ar——cher——！”  
英雄王和他的锁链一起被卷入了诡异的黑洞。士郎大口喘息，仍然难以相信眼前的一切。  
终于——结束了吗？  
黑暗在退却，朝阳升起。  
高处的山坡上有个红色的身影，而鲜艳的少女正向他跑去。  
士郎任由自己瘫倒在地。带着如释重负的微笑，闭上了眼睛。  
他实在太累了。

++++++++++++++++++++++

……闻到了青草的香气。  
他在这气味中感到放松。晨阳，鸟鸣，微微的露珠从草尖滑落，滴在脸上，微微发凉。  
战斗结束了。他迷迷糊糊地想。接下来要尽力爬起来，从柳洞寺走回家可是一段不近的路程……  
柳洞寺……  
最后的那场战斗是在柳洞寺内进行的，那儿可是坚硬的石砖地面，而现在……  
怀着不祥的预感，他竭力睁开了眼睛。

+++++++++++++++++

勉强爬起身来却还是难以站稳，踉跄后退着将脊背倚靠在一棵树上。士郎吃力喘息着，发软的腿脚支撑不了体重，就这样慢慢滑坐下去。  
少年甩了甩发昏的头，抬手使劲揉了揉眼睛。  
……再次出现在视野中的还是从未见过的林间空地。  
“这是哪啊？……”  
无法理解现状。短短的时间内自己怎么就到了完全陌生的环境。这里的植物品种与冬木的森林完全不同……  
远坂的恶作剧？他想到了一种可能，又迅速地否定掉了。  
如果真的是恶作剧，这么做又有什么意义呢？  
前方传来草叶的窸窣声，打断了士郎混乱的思绪。枯枝被鞋跟踏断的脆响……有人在接近。  
“远坂？”他试探着呼唤。  
响动停了一瞬，便朝向这边来了。等了几秒，一个人拂开枝叶出现在眼前。  
“嗯？发现了大胆的杂种呢。”  
——士郎的瞳孔颤抖着收缩了。  
耀眼的金发与红瞳，存在感鲜明如同唯一的太阳。他身着脱离时代的古怪服饰，皱着眉，上下打量着他。  
吉尔伽美什。竟然是吉尔伽美什。  
经历过一场艰苦卓绝的战斗后，好不容易打倒的敌人竟然又一次出现了。  
毫发无伤。  
他震惊的神情让吉尔伽美什蛇瞳中的玩味渐渐强烈起来。  
“小子，你到底是‘什么’？”

++++++++++++++++++++++

发现少年的同时，对于异物混入自己领地而产生的怒气消散了。——显而易见，这可是个有趣的杂种。  
还未长成的少年，穿着怪异的服装，有着未曾见过的发色和瞳色……作为收藏家的王对未知事物总是有着强烈兴趣的。  
而且——他特意再次嗅了嗅空气——除了破烂衣衫上的汗水、血腥和硝烟味儿，少年本身没有任何信息素的味道。  
不是Alpha，不是Beta，更不是Omega。  
——这实在是太有趣了。

闯入了王的森林，犯下会被处死的罪过却还是一副懵懵懂懂的样子，却在看清自己的一瞬间表现出了惊惧。  
这倒是不足为奇。身为Alpha的王者不曾刻意收敛的气味儿可以激起所有人本能的恐惧——但他明显不是害怕这个。  
因为下一刻那双眸子就被战意充满了。他咬着牙，扶着树干，颤巍巍地站了起来。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

——只是站起身来便几乎耗尽了体力。卫宫士郎已经没有战斗的余裕了。  
他强迫自己忘记这点。身体还能动的话，就一定能坚持下去。  
非打倒不可。  
——面前的敌人，非打倒不可——！

“Trace,”  
回路发出崩裂的哀嚎。士郎紧紧咬牙，挺过足以置人于死地的超负荷投影。  
"On."  
喉头涌上血来。他勉强集中快涣散的神志，紧紧握着制造出的最后一对黑白双剑。  
不能在此倒下。  
他向模糊的视野中对手的剪影冲了过去。  
坚持住。  
还不能，倒下——

+++++++++++++++++++

自己的问话被忽略了。这种冒犯令王感到新奇。  
这小子似乎认得他。  
伤痕累累，筋疲力尽，但抱着如此强烈的战意和如此坚定的意志——想要杀了他。  
念出咒文手中就出现武器的古怪技巧，奇异的魔力波动，明知不敌仍要上前的莽撞勇敢……  
有趣。太有趣了。  
自挚友死后，还从来没有人能让自己产生这么强烈的兴趣。

 

光澜中出现的盾牌挡住了少年的攻击。因兴奋而充血的腺体让王的信息素弥散开来，而对方看起来完全没有受到影响。  
“难得一见的珍品呢。”  
王宣告了他的决定。

++++++++++++++++++

状态完全的王者和耗尽体力的少年。战斗的结果显而易见。  
手中的剑消散了，少年倒在地上。  
精神并没有屈服，但是身体整个都被疲惫榨干了。超越极限的魔术带来难以忍受的副作用。  
嘈杂的耳鸣让他他听不清对方的话语。涣散的瞳孔中只有杂乱的色彩和线条。

……对不起。  
对不起。  
我没能，  
尽到，责任……


	2. Chapter 2

王不可违逆。  
立于Alpha顶点，拥有三分之二神血的英雄王。只要泄露出一丝气息，就可以令世间的一切拜服。王出于对臣民的怜悯隐藏自己的威严，混迹民间寻找乐趣。王的离去并不会使宫中的众人产生一丝怠慢的念头：这样导致的死亡太多了，多到能让人从梦中尖叫着醒来，冷汗淋漓。  
“王到底有多强？”发出疑问的人便会听到有关暗杀者的传说。  
暗杀者悄无声息地收割生命，几乎等同于阴影本身。据说他们的组织潜伏在沙漠中，每日称颂教义，以白色骷髅掩面。他们是王国头上的一道阴影，伴随权力与财富一同到来的不安，每个孩童都曾有过的噩梦。他们神秘，狠辣，令人畏惧，直到他们之中的某人因不礼貌的仰视惹恼了王。王者的辉光无人能及，那一刻数不清的武器从天而降如同一场豪雨。暗杀者们无声消泯，仿佛从未存在过。  
这只是个传说。  
但所有人都相信它的真实。

++++++++

手腕……很痛。  
新鲜的动脉血在血管中冲撞，却无法突破束缚到达指尖。手掌又凉又麻……缺血的不适让他呻吟着，转醒前的朦胧中有人粗暴地拍打自己的脸颊。  
“……？”  
他勉强撑开沉重的眼皮，映入眼中的是吉尔伽美什不耐烦的神情。  
“！”  
条件反射地想要躲开对方的指掌，却被手腕上的束缚限制了动作。吉尔伽美什挑起士郎的下巴，狭长的红瞳饶有兴味地对上残留惊慌的黄铜眼眸。  
“小鬼，你还知道怕？”  
他在天之锁的束缚中徒劳地挣了挣双腕，迅速扫了一眼周围。  
过于宽广的殿堂，高处有空悬的王座。自己仰卧着，湿淋淋的，而且浑身赤裸，体表的伤痕全都结痂了。  
吉尔伽美什的手指在自己颈间摩挲着，神情不怀好意……但似乎没有敌意包含在内。  
“这是哪？”士郎瞪着他，扔出脑海中闪过的第一个问题。  
“本王的行宫。”吉尔伽美什似乎罕见地有了耐心。  
“……冬木有这种地方？”  
“冬木？”他思索了一瞬。“极东的海岛？”  
“哈？”  
……  
……  
……  
乱七八糟的谈话最终通往了真相。  
“等一下……”士郎混乱地晃了晃头，努力理清思路。“那么说我是到了另一个世界？你是另一个世界的吉尔伽美什，和我认识的那个完全不一样？”  
“啊，看来是这样。”这就能解释这小子毫无气味的原因了。他之前的说辞也找不出什么漏洞，所以……  
天之锁突兀地收紧，细碎的声响中少年的身体被拖入王的怀抱。  
“……你干什么？”  
“无聊的谈话就到此为止吧。”他嗅着他的后颈，嗅着那种干净的，不含任何诱惑气息的残留水汽。“赞美自己的运气吧，杂种。本王的发情期到了。”  
“哈？！那是啥？……呜！”  
他慌张地想要合拢双腿。吉尔伽美什拨弄着少年下身的青涩器官，暧昧低语：  
“你马上就会知道了。”


	3. Chapter 3

肉，士郎被虐得很惨，慎入

++++++

对过于敏锐的感官来说，充斥四周的气味是种折磨。  
它们有色彩，有形体，无处不在。它们的存在是恼人的，却又必不可少；比眼神和举止，无法掩饰和驱散的气味儿更能透露真心和本性。  
所以在发情期时，他更多选择Beta作为床伴。Omega的甜腻总像有所图谋；而Alpha被自己气味压制后本能的胆怯也非常败坏兴致。至于Beta……乏善可陈，但至少不会让他有太多被本能操控丧失自制的感受。王是傲慢的；他不允许任何因素影响自己的孤高。  
所以，没有丝毫气味干扰的，来自异世界的少年，对他来说可是足够新奇的玩具。

+++++++++

又是一波灼热灌入体内，同时禁锢自己不得解脱的手指终于松开。饱受折磨的身体经历了释放的抽搐后倒在地上，瘫软得不成样子。  
在高潮后无力的眩晕中感受到体内的凶器慢慢抽离。昏乱中变得足够敏锐的听觉捕捉到了贴合的肉块分开时那淫靡的声响——轻轻的“啵”的一声。无力承接的爱液淌出早已无法闭合的穴口，在一片狼藉的臀间再添一份新鲜的黏腻，顺着腿根留下，打湿了身下的地毯。

……这是、  
……第几次了？

已经放弃思考。  
果然，无论是哪个世界的他，都不存在与之沟通的可能。  
喘息，嘶哑的喘息在宽广的宫殿里回荡。过于强烈的快感冲刷下理智岌岌可危。稍微积攒了些力气后，士郎勉强将自己的身体撑起了一点儿——酸软的膝盖着地，颤抖的手指揪住地毯上柔软的长绒寻求依靠——如同受伤的小兽一般，艰难磨蹭着向前爬去。  
掷出的疑问得不到解答，理由也不曾言说。对方单纯迷恋于这种行为本身，惯于且乐于将自己的意志强加于人。  
——所以，想办法逃脱是他脑中唯一残留的念头。

皮肤与地毯摩擦的碎响。之前简单粗暴地淋过灵药，那些已经愈合的伤口在少年被汗水打湿的皮肤上留下了几道不甚平整的伤疤，未掉完的血痂让它们与那些旧伤区分开来；那些旧日的残骸无规律地分布在各处，向他展示少年之前未知的人生。  
几乎拼上性命的努力也没能让虚弱的肉体挪动上几分。施暴者饶有兴味地观望了数秒，然后轻缓地伸出手来，将他脸朝下按进了地毯细密的绒毛中。吉尔伽美什的胸膛压上士郎的脊背，另一条胳膊则将他拦腰搂住。  
整个陷进地毯和施暴者共筑的囚笼之中，士郎现在连抬手的力气都没有了。  
身上的绒毛摩擦着发烫的脆弱皮肤，给身下的每一寸带来又痒又痛的刺激。而身后烧灼的热度更是让他难以忍受：他们贴得是那么的紧，士郎的脊背能感受到吉尔伽美什乳首凸起的轮廓，饱受凌虐的臀间被不知疲倦的凶器轻轻触碰，会阴被肆意抚摸，柔嫩敏感的膝弯和大腿内侧被对方光滑的双腿细细摩挲着……

接着后颈传来一阵湿热。  
“想去那儿？”吉尔伽美什细细吮吻士郎本该是信息腺的部位，那里已经被咬出了血肉模糊的伤口。“你逃不掉的。”  
手指再次攀上疲软的青涩器官，少年闷在地毯中几不可闻的哀鸣十分悦耳，但他还想听更多。  
所以长满桀骜翘起红棕短发的头颅被松开了。士郎大口喘息着，却被身后摸索探来的指掌撬开牙关，肆意玩弄着柔软的舌头，把那些压抑的呻吟勾引释放出来。透明的涎水不受控制地淌下，拉出长长的痕迹，打湿了印满吻痕和齿印，线条优美的锁骨，一直滴到红肿挺立的乳首上。  
纤长的手指探进深处按压着喉间。呼吸受阻的苦痛让少年咳喘着呜咽，眼泪不受控制地从通红的眼角滚落。  
多么惹人怜爱。吉尔伽美什又一次抬头的器官在他的臀间磨蹭，满意地感受到身下人一瞬的僵硬和无法掩饰的颤抖。  
“再来一次……你撑得住吧？”  
撑得住的。拥有那种眼神的家伙一定做得到。即使再过分一点……  
他粗大的性器费了一番力气才重归被开拓的甬道——比Beta尤甚的紧致造成了不少麻烦。他抽插着，晃动着少年乏力的身体，持续了一会后猛地整根没入，然后打开了“结”。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
缺乏生殖腔的狭窄内部被硬生生地撑开，一定很疼吧。他安慰地吻着少年后仰脖颈上颤抖的喉结，开始了漫长的射精。  
“哈啊……嘶……”  
破碎的喘息。他浑身紧绷：膨大的结没有消退的迹象，将过量的精液阻挡在痉挛的内腔里。过度的疼痛给了他清醒的间隙。  
“你到底……为什么……”  
“没有理由。”他带着一点笑意回答。“想这么做罢了。”


	4. Chapter 4

既然灵魂不可捉摸，那么，借由肉体来抚触那虚无缥缈之物便是条捷径。  
整个漫长而潮热的发情期里他们纠缠在一起。王的宝库里有的是神奇的药剂，它们让少年的忍耐能够一次次突破极限。  
在灵药的辅助下，通过最为亲密的身体接触，王得以窥见少年的过去。  
他来自另一个世界。另一个世界也有着和自己几乎相同的存在——这他产生了过分的好奇。但是渐渐，少年的异常取代这一点吸引了他更多的注意。  
被灌输的扭曲理想操纵的傀儡，借由自己的认知从相同的起点出发，走上了与注定的理想看似一致却又完全不同的道路……

++++++++

“再多给我看些。”  
轻薄的帷帐飘扬，他在他汗湿的脖颈间嗫嚅。  
“让我再……多了解一些。”  
耳边传来昏乱的哽咽。撞击停了下来，深埋在少年体内的“结”再次开始膨大。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
无论如何都无法适应的激烈灌注。他握住少年痉挛抓挠床褥的指掌细细摩挲，再次狠狠咬上那拼命后仰到几乎折断的脖颈——那是Alpha能够咬合标记一个Omega的位置。  
他觉得他应该有味道。  
他想给他染上自己的味道。  
虽然知道这对并非三种性别中任何一个是少年并没有用，虽然明白这种行为并不能让他完全属于自己……  
但是……  
不想停下。  
“告诉我。”  
他将那垂落的头颈扳过来正对自己。少年曾经清亮的眸子已经没了焦距，涣散到映不出王的神情。  
这双的眼睛是黄铜色的。和自己喜爱的黄金相比，黯淡上太多。  
如同可憎的伪物。  
然而……  
“告诉我更多。”  
他呢喃着，再次吻上无力半张的唇，撕咬蹂躏红肿的唇瓣。  
——想要更加了解这个扭曲的灵魂。  
……  
他将已经了无生气的躯体拥入怀中。  
“不够。”  
淡淡的血腥味儿现在成了少年气味的主基调。他嗅了嗅；自己留在他身上的气味散去得过于快了，他对此产生了不满。  
“还不够啊……”  
……想给这没有气味，不属于这个世界的存在，完全染上自己的味道。

++++++++++

“小子，你可以提一个要求。”  
“？”  
他勉强动了动脖颈，将那双傲慢的红瞳纳入视线范围。双唇微张，干哑的喉咙却没能发出任何声音。  
吉尔伽美什臂上鲜艳的红色纹路给人以灼灼发光的错觉，柔美的手指伸出，轻缓地抚过少年胸口投枪留下的狰狞伤疤。  
“既然落入这个世界你就是本王的东西，但是本王可以满足你一个愿望。”他感受着指掌下心脏鲜活的跳动，低语着。  
能够打败“王”，即使是另一个世界的“吉尔伽美什”，即使是无数侥幸和巧合导出的结果，这也是了不起的功绩。  
被王认可的存在自然应得奖赏。对此，王从不吝啬。  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什体贴地伸手取来一边的水罐，仰头喝下一口，然后吻上他干裂的唇。  
清水的浸润让语词得以脱出。  
“自由。”  
他的声音仍旧嘶哑。  
“放我走。我要离开。”  
吉尔伽美什定定地注视他几秒。那黄铜色的眸子浮动着光亮，在此刻闪耀得如同真正的黄金。  
“可以啊。本王答应你。”  
他的指尖摸索着少年颈上艰难滑动的喉结，感受着下身涌动起的又一波欲望。  
“完成‘标记’后，我就放你走。”


	5. Chapter 5

将没有气味的存在改造成可被标记的Omega，这可是个前所未有的命题。  
但是没关系。这片大陆上从不缺乏奇异的解决方式。

+++++++++++

魔女似乎从世界之初就在那儿。她的面庞藏在阴影里，一席沉闷的黑袍下裹着无数的秘密。她的洞窟周边永远萦绕着有关她曾分尸兄弟，毒死儿女的流言蜚语。人们畏惧她，议论她，但他们都认可这样一个事实：魔女能做到一些神奇的事情。  
今日的洞窟有访客到来。  
“啊啦，欢迎，欢迎。”魔女的致意非常真诚，毕竟对她来说，没有什么比无聊的时光更可怕的了。“这次又带来了什么样的玩具？”  
银发的修女收回鲜艳的圣骸布，一阵窸窣后昏迷的少年倒在了地上。  
“这是……？”连魔女都不能掩饰自己的惊异。她从座椅上忽地起身，凭空消失又再次出现直接略过了她和他之间的距离，弯下身细细打量，黑色的手套抚上了少年苍白的面颊，“没有任何气味……并无傲慢，缺乏柔顺…而又绝不平庸……这孩子，竟然不是三大性别中的任何一个？……难道说？”  
“是的。”修女安静地回答。“苍崎转告说，这是个纯粹的‘男性’，因为不知名的原因掉进了我们的世界。她还命我传话：‘这次的委托者可是个惹不起的人物，而且这可比以前改良那些软弱的Omega有趣多了，所以别想指望报酬。’”  
“这样啊……那个狡猾的家伙。”语调中却没有抱怨的意思。  
“已然成型之物，无论多么完美，总归缺乏可能，不值一提。“她扯开他的衣领，检视胸口那道足以致命的伤疤。显然，即使在不可知的世界里，这少年也绝不是什么普通人。  
“为了他的可能性，这次就破例义务劳动一回吧。”  
魔女的笑容充满阴暗的喜悦。  
“这么珍贵的素材，到底能够诞生出什么呢？”

++++++++++

“敬请放心。”  
黄金的微粒飘散了，这难缠的访客终于离开。  
“哎呀哎呀……虽说是惹不起的人物，但也没想到会是这种级别啊……”  
不过，如果是他的话，定能充分理解“作品”的魅力。不仅仅是浅薄的肉欲，他连内里都会啃噬得一干二净吧。……真是个走运的孩子。也对，只有王者才会有如此出色的鉴赏力……  
在阴暗的幻想中兴奋地歪曲了嘴角，蝴蝶般地低低翩跹，魔女优雅地动身，前去查看她的“任务”进展。  
洞窟深处的工坊潮湿闷热。束缚用的丝帛柔软地悬起少年的双腕，他上身不着寸缕，腰部以下浸在一缸热气升腾的魔药里。少年面色泛红，瞳孔涣散，勒住口腔的皮带早已湿透，口中泄露出微弱的呻吟——很明显，他已经失去意识了。  
魔女轻轻摘下黑色的手套，指尖细细摸索过不再突兀的喉结，向已经变得柔软的胸膛滑下去，而“作品”敏感地开始颤动。  
一切顺利。  
她嗅了嗅空气中开始弥散的气味，满足地低笑起来。

+++++++++

人体是个复杂的概念。  
针对“正常”的少年，造出子宫，实现生育功能并不现实，但模仿生殖腔和气味腺还是可以勉强做到。然而，无论是性交还是咬啮，这强行伪造的器官都只能接受暂时的标记；Alpha的气味会逐渐散去，最多三个月后，占有的痕迹便会完全消失。  
所以这样造出的Omega会是永远新鲜的玩物。作为纯粹“雄性”的天性让他保有最大限度的自我，不会完全对标记他的Alpha臣服，而病态的改造会让他每三个月就得经过一次漫长激烈的发情——每一次发情都会像第一次一样，即使已被标记也不能减缓那燥热丝毫。  
那时的他没有抵抗的力气，再坚韧的理智也无法压抑肉体本能的渴望。  
散发诱惑的高洁，维持清醒的沉沦——这便是魔女所能达到的，最高的杰作。


	6. Chapter 6

王旁若无人地走进洞窟。那些守卫神秘的魔咒都已被操纵者自行解除——无论何时都不能冒惹恼王的风险。魔女是精明的。她只是在王的右侧显形，谦卑地躬身致意，然后就与丰润的紫色唇瓣上噙着的扭曲笑意一起，化作一团黑雾消散了。  
无需言明猎物在哪。王径直朝魔女地下的工坊走去。  
两扇古旧的木门在滞涩的摩擦声中缓缓洞开。黑暗的最深处反而灯火辉煌。无数温暖的烛焰窜动着，舔舐着空气。但那热度完全无法比拟此时少年的体温。  
信息素的甜香已经逐渐氤氲开来，与上升的室温混杂成一片旖旎。少年被缚在手腕上的两条铁链悬吊起来，双臂大开，脚尖勉强及地——魔女神奇的束缚让他不会因此受到任何伤害。少年的衣物只有腰间缠裹的一条白布。每一刻都有新的汗水从紧绷的躯体上滚落下来，但已经留不下痕迹——少年早已整个儿都是湿漉漉的了。那些汗水不断地蒸发，蒸发，带走体力与理性，直将人缠裹进无法逃离的深渊中去。——而倔强却驱使着他坚持忍耐着根本不知为何要承受的折磨。  
听到毫不掩饰的脚步声，少年勉强抬起头来。  
看到金色的王者时他的瞳孔有一瞬的收缩。他止不住地喘息，恶狠狠地瞪着他——很明显用上了全身的力气。  
王狭长的红瞳饶有兴味地眯起。他们就这样对视着。  
缓慢地，王解除了自己的伪装。属于Alpha无与伦比的压迫感充斥了整个空间。新诞生的Omega却丝毫没有输了气势。少年咬紧牙关，连呼吸声都咽了下去。  
——那些甜腻的气味儿柔媚地攀上王的周身，仿若一种无声哀求。  
“真是辛苦啊。”  
叩，叩，鞋尖漫不经心地敲击地面。王悠悠地绕到少年的背后，而少年并没因为他的行动回过头来。王轻笑一声，慢慢伸出手去——  
“嗯！……”  
声音被强自压抑下去，少年大幅度挣动起来。双手的动作带起锁链相撞，清脆的声响在狭窄的室内回荡。英雄王的左手食指顺着少年流畅的脊骨线条一寸寸划下去，右手则揽住他的上身。  
“光是看着我却不说话，是怕自己一开口，就会发出丢人的声音？”  
隔着一层布料的躯体传来异常的温度。而英雄王感受到自己手掌直接接触到的少年肌肤更烫了一些。  
——糜烂的甜香变浓了。  
“明明连回个头的力气都没有了。”流连于脊背的左手一路向下而去。  
“呃！”  
意志到底未能压抑住本能。白布的遮挡下有了无法抑制的，微微的突起。手掌嵌入臀缝——而那里早就柔软湿润地做好了迎合的准备，贪婪地吸附着靠近的一切。王的手指肆意动作，刻意慢吞吞地拨开饥渴的孔穴。空气入侵的微凉很快被指尖的热度代替。少年黄铜色的眼中水色弥漫。他紧紧地咬住牙，闭住眼低下头去，而英雄王灵活的手指又开始玩弄起了胸前的两点。  
“真可爱。”他凝神细听少年抽噎般的压抑低喘，细细嗅着几近爆裂的诱惑气息，愉悦地低语。  
“快要舍不得放你走了……”  
身高差让他能轻易地将下颌抵在少年的肩窝上。恶意的吹气与挑逗的话语一起袭来。少年颤抖地，长长地呼吸，汗水顺着尖削的轮廓淌下来，砸在地上的水洼里。  
“……也许，你自己会放弃离开？”  
啊，他开始虐待起自己的下唇了。王撬开少年的牙关，伸入手指挑逗无力的舌，把那些压抑的呻吟勾引出来。他强迫他仰头，把脖颈送入自己唇齿的怜爱中，在他咚咚跳动的血脉之外印下一个又一个吻。  
“要不要现在就标记了你？”在啃噬的间隙英雄王语声模糊地发问，而少年早已没有精力分辨词句的含义。  
眼泪大颗大颗地涌出来。但少年是不会屈服的。  
还能……还能坚持……多久？  
——魔女的洞窟里，白昼似乎永远不会降临。


	7. Chapter 7

“哗啦”  
就这么被扔入水中。场景的突然变换让快烧毁的大脑稍微恢复了运转。少年好不容易半撑起身子，拼命咳嗽着排出呛入气管的水——虽然水堪堪及腰，早已站不起来的士郎却被狠狠呛到了。  
这是王的宫殿中奢华的浴池。  
蒸汽与热水溶解冲淡了信息素。强行改造成的甜腻淡了下去，少年本身的气味儿清晰起来。  
那是挥之不去的，火焰与钢铁的炽热与冷硬。比起单纯的诱惑更能令人血脉贲张。  
水同样溶解了Alpha霸道的信息素，士郎的脑子清醒了些。站在池边的那个人透过水雾撞入眼帘：短短的时间里他已经脱光了身上的衣物。  
“Trace……呜！” 自我暗示的咒文没能完成便被掩住了嘴，未成形的幻想消散了。士郎被Alpha整个钳制住，那强烈的侵略气息再次袭来，他被压迫到几乎无法呼吸。  
王用右手狠狠把他摁在怀里，左手轻轻拨开勉强合拢的后穴。刚刚被爱抚过的部位仍然柔软湿润，虚掩着的那里被大量热水灌入，烫得士郎下意识地按住王的肩头向上爬。英雄王用鼻尖凑近摩挲他锁骨和胸口的皮肤，右臂微微使力将这具身体向上提，低头含住了柔嫩的乳尖。  
少年发出不成调子的呻唤。  
Alpha的气味似乎通过那水入侵了他。那灵活的舌头带来酥麻微痛的刺激，身体的温度从内到外继续升高。热，空虚，渴求，新鲜的，令人发疯的感觉一起袭来……少年曾一直坚信肉体由精神掌控，必要时可以如机械一般忘记感觉，因为他的确擅长忍受疼痛——但这浅薄观念的成立似乎只是因为，这具身体缺乏被爱抚的经验。  
他的一切弱点都已被掌握，所有的坚持都化为泡影。他无法控制被强加的本能——一个新生的Omega对于被Alpha支配的渴望。推拒在过于浓烈的侵略气息中变得软弱无力；他靠得太近，太近了，掺了蜜糖，含着红酒淫靡香味的毒从摸索的指尖，从紧贴的皮肤，从湿漉漉的深吻中一点一点渗入……  
这本来应该是一场折磨人的暴行，但发情期让一切都变成了享受。终于被钉牢在那楔子上时他已经分辨不出自己是在啜泣还是在满足地叹息。前端就这样释放了，在激烈的上下颠簸中，少年从高潮的眩晕中恢复意识。透过泪雾，他迟钝地发觉面前人猩红的眸子满满的欢愉——包含嘲讽与欲望的欢愉。他暂时放轻身下的动作和对少年的钳制，指尖沾了一点儿少年释放时散落在他腰腹间的白浊，轻轻地，怜爱地，抹在了少年唇上。  
士郎感觉自己不堪折磨的神经“啪”地断了。  
他开始不顾一切地挣扎，而吉尔伽美什又掐住了他的腰开始动作，再次被点燃的欲望甚至更为猛烈。士郎在无措中只得狠狠对着面前人的脖颈咬了下去，用并不尖利的指甲竭力抓挠试图给施暴者造成更大伤害。——但对王来说这显然构成了“愉悦”的一部分。王将两只不听话的小猫爪固定到少年的后腰一带，将自己的手指与他的纠缠在一起，细细揉捏享受指腹掌心的触感——由常年的磨练造成的茧子和粗糙与普通Omega的柔顺截然不同。而身下人已经敏感到连这轻微的抚触都能逼出若有若无的泣音。他掐着他的脖子将他拉近，仰脸与他接吻，将他唇边残留的那点儿腥味儿尽数送入他的喉咙深处，又恶意地吮吸抢夺每一丝津液与空气，直到那无力的身躯越发无力地完全瘫软在自己身上。   
多可爱的杂种。无论如何都不肯放弃的倔强小猫。如果被拴上标记的项圈，他又会做出什么有趣的事儿来？  
真是……令人期待。  
似乎将永远持续下去的抽插停了下来，迷迷糊糊地，士郎感到自己体内那个陌生的部位被膨大的结撑开了。未被改造前曾经体会过的剧痛这次很快被异样的饱胀感取代。  
吉尔伽美什的喘息粗重地打在耳畔。  
“呃！”  
突如其来的激烈灌注和热烫体验让他混乱地叫出声来，本已摇摇欲坠的世界彻底分崩离析。某种可怖的改变正在发生，无法逆转，无法逃避。  
“啊！……啊嗯！……”  
他被整个仰脸摁在了水里，维持生存的唯一方式是依赖那个人口腔中的氧气。他在这个吻和紧紧的拥抱中窒息，身体随着那暴力的占有痉挛颤抖，在仪式完成的时刻，他终于昏了过去。  
王把他湿淋淋的小猫捞了起来。  
他的小猫的气味儿已经变了。冷硬的铁味儿镀上了黄金的华丽，火焰和硝烟的气息里掺杂进了红酒的奢靡。他抚摸他肩头的烧伤与心口的疤痕，猜测他在遇到他前曾经经历过怎样的冒险。  
“Shi……rou。”他慢慢念出这个拗口的名字，怜爱地拨开他湿漉漉的短发。  
宛如对待最珍贵的玩偶一般。


	8. Chapter 8

熙攘的任务大厅，特殊任务的交接窗口前，来了位神秘的访客。  
身高和体型说是男性，倒不如说是少年更贴切一些。他的步伐有丝奇异的艰难，走得也不快。他敲了敲木质的柜面以引起接待员的注意，接着从怀中摸出一小卷破旧发皱的羊皮纸和一个小布袋，放在柜台上向对方推了过去。  
“委托，我完成了。”  
全身裹着宽大的披风中，兜帽下传来的嗓音仍有些稚嫩。老练的接待员收回好奇的目光，带着职业性的谨慎，用手边的裁纸刀挑开了布袋上细密的缝线。  
漂亮的红色果实掉了出来，滴溜溜地在光滑的桌面上打着滚，珍珠一般圆润而坚硬。  
“没问题。”戴上特殊的单片眼镜仔细检查过后，接待员确认了委托物的完整。他将这些果实小心地收进玻璃器皿，然后转身，将一袋分量不轻的东西拎了过来，示意男性注意袋口的火漆印。  
“不用验了，我相信协会的信誉。”  
他对着接待员微微点头致意，接过报酬，转身打算离开。

+++++++

供赏金猎人们暂且休息一下的木质长椅上，怀抱赤红长枪打盹的蓝发男人忽然抬起头来，眯着眼嗅了嗅空气。  
“……有种……挺熟悉的气味。”  
“Alpha鼻子都灵，尤其是你。”他白发的同伴正研究着手中长长的任务单，习惯性地随口抛出讽刺的言词，灵敏的听觉同时捕捉到了不远处的窃窃私语。  
“嘿，快看，那是西洛，外号‘白’的那个家伙。”  
“啊？就是那个独立完成了许多委托的Omega？传奇式的人物呢……”  
“可惜是有主的，没有主也不敢一个人出来乱晃啊……啧，这标记的气味，真是吓人。”  
看起来就不好惹的赏金猎人聚成一团小声谈论的，却没有一个人敢接近话题的中心。  
“真的。”蓝发的男子罕见地没有炸毛反击。他皱着眉用力思索。“并不是单纯的一种，应该是某种混杂的……唔？”  
他抬起头来，发现同伴早已大步向议论的焦点走去。  
在对方踏出大厅前，他抢先堵在了门口。  
“西洛（Shiro）？”他的声音不大，但是对方猝然停下了脚步。  
“不对。”  
他继续逼近抬起头的男性，隔着两步的距离，带着一种居高临下的气势俯视他。  
“士郎（Shirou）。”  
他在对方讶异的抽气声中阴沉地继续发问：  
“你怎么也在这里？”


	9. Chapter 9

在危险人物聚集的任务大厅谈论彼此的经历显然不是什么好主意。几乎算得上是被半拖半拽，士郎跟着两人回了他们投宿的旅店。  
进了屋，利落地关门落锁后，Archer一把扯下士郎颈间皮质的项圈，扳住他的肩膀，凑近他后颈皮肤的咬痕嗅了起来。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
并非询问，而是笃定的判断。士郎躲开他令人发痒的鼻息，脸“轰”地一下红了。想要退缩的双肩被制住，他闪躲的视线被迫直视对方。  
Archer苦大仇深地瞪着他，眉间皱起的深刻纹路刀刻一般。  
“卫宫士郎，你最好解释一下。”  
“该先解释的是你吧？！”被一味压制的现状激起了无谓的好胜心，他推拒着对方靠得过近的胸膛不管不顾地回嘴，“你自己不也是——”  
“哎呀哎呀……”一直看热闹的Lancer抱着他的长枪悠闲叹气。“这种事情，一句话就能说清楚了。”  
“我是Alpha，而他是Omega。这种像那个金闪闪的家伙对你做的事一样，这家伙已经被我标记了。”他轻佻地伸出胳膊环上Archer的脖颈，“好好射在了里面，没法解除的那种哟。”  
“啊。”  
过于直接的回应震得士郎无意识地挤出一个单音。Archer触电般地抖了一下，接着狠狠甩开了Lancer。对方轻易地接下他迎面挥来的拳头，眯着眼笑出两颗犬牙。  
“事实如此。”Archer咬牙切齿地认同了这发言，从对方的钳制中挣出手来，接着重新站直了身子。“现在轮到你了，卫宫士郎。”  
“你是怎么来到这，还惹上吉尔伽美什那么大个麻烦？”  
……  
……  
“唔，不同于我们俩一开始就被定义了第二性别，你小子是被强行改造的啊……”Lancer做了总结，“果然活人和英灵不同，保留了更多原世界的特质吗……”  
士郎整理着颈间重新戴好的项圈，莫名增多的汗液沾在皮肤和项圈接触的缝隙间，很不舒服。“所以你们也是圣杯战争结束后莫名其妙就到了这里的？之前的吉尔伽美什和Caster明明完全没有在冬木的记忆……”  
“他们是这个世界真正的生者，而我们是混入的异类。”  
Archer抱臂倚在墙边，他的面部线条比平时更显僵硬。  
“洞窟中的魔女，骑士王，流浪的剑客，拥有石化魔眼的魔王，盘踞沙漠的暗杀教团，挑战十二试炼的勇士，黄金的诸王之王……冬木圣杯战争的参战Servant，除了我和Lancer，都作为原本的生者抑或传说中的人物存在于这个世界。”  
“可能是抑制力又出了什么毛病吧。”Lancer无所谓地说，“这个世界似乎本来就给我和这家伙准备了位置，却不知为何并没有‘我们’存在……所以我们打完圣杯战争就被派来补空啦。……可你小子又是怎么回事？”  
“我也……不知道啊……”  
“哼。”Archer发出满是讽刺的鼻音，“被无辜卷入了吧，运气真是差呢，卫宫士郎。”  
“你这阴阳怪气的态度是怎么回事……等下，”士郎忽然瞪大了眼睛，“那么说。凛也可能……”  
“现在能够确认的只有我们。”Archer冷静地接话，“我们之所以做了赏金猎人四处奔走，也是希望能尽快找到其他卷入者，以及弄清楚这到底怎么回事，有没有回去的方法。”  
“那，有什么发现吗？”  
“……暂时没有。”  
“……”  
“我和这家伙倒还无所谓啦，身为英灵，在这边的世界生存也没什么问题。”Lancer搔搔发蓝的短发，“倒是你，还是想回去原本的地方吧？”  
原本的地方。  
卫宫宅平稳的日常，校园一成不变的夕阳，河中异性的肉块，成为废墟的柳洞寺，以及……  
黄金之王的猩红蛇瞳灼灼发亮。士郎猝然回过神来。  
“……是啊。”  
“但是你却招惹了吉尔伽美什这么个大麻烦。”Archer冷笑，他这种态度除了故意找茬似乎没什么其他解释。  
“别说这种让人误会的话啊！”士郎抗议。“我又有什么办法！莫名其妙来了这里又一下子撞上了那种家伙……”  
“然后你就和他维持着这种不尴不尬的关系？”  
“你——”  
士郎冲动地站起身来，他呼吸急促，脸颊也有些发红。Lancer忽然抬头嗅了嗅空气，然后皱起了眉。  
“……喂小子，你发情期到了？”  
“？那是什么？”  
“哈？那金闪闪的家伙没给你解释过？”  
“……”  
“喂！”  
Archer上前一步接住少年软倒的身体。头脑一片混沌中，士郎自己也闻到了气味。  
——掺了蜂蜜的红酒一般。这气味曾在封闭的洞窟中发酵，混在温泉蒸腾的水汽中，而源头……  
“啊……”  
后颈的咬痕又麻又痒。他撕扯着脖颈上的项圈；过量的汗水打湿了皮革，收紧的桎梏阻碍了他本就困难的呼吸。  
“我来处理。”Archer将士郎整个搂在怀里，警惕地瞪着瞳孔已经有些收缩的Lancer。“这小子身上要是沾上你的气味，吉尔伽美什一定会宰了你的。”  
“喂喂，也不要把我看得那么没自制力啊。” Lancer摆了摆手，啧舌倾听着楼下的动静，“不过你一个Omega能做什么？”  
“别管那么多。你就负责挡住门外那些被气味冲昏头脑的混蛋就好。”  
“行。”  
厚重的橡木门合上了。Lancer懒散地抱着他的长枪守在门外。  
“不过这小子的气味也够勾人……也难怪你们变成这样。”  
沉重的脚步声在走廊另一端响起，循味而来的Alpha们显出身形。长枪拄地当啷一声，Lancer压低身形，狞笑着，亮出雪白的犬牙。  
“这门后可不是你们能碰的东西。”他低低咆哮，“想死的话就凑前试试。”


	10. Chapter 10

被汗水浸透的项圈与士郎颈部的皮肤间蹭出吱呀的声响，Archer费了不少力气才帮他解开。腺体裸露的瞬间甜腻的气味爆发出来，几乎令同为Omega的Archer都无法呼吸。他用手中温热的湿毛巾盖上士郎的后颈的咬痕，单手按着那里强迫少年抬起头来。  
“张嘴。”Archer扳起士郎的下颌，“你需要补水。”  
扩散的黄铜色眼眸微微聚焦，士郎勉强明白了对方的意思。轻微的呻吟中他张了嘴接住杯沿，舌头软软地蹭在杯壁上，快呛到时才艰难地吞咽一下。Archer看着他的动作，喉结也不由得跟着动了一动。  
水流沿着少年的嘴角在下颌划出湿漉漉的痕迹，这点液体很快便被不断涌出的汗水冲散，一起浸透了身下的床单。Archer把空了的水杯放回桌上，弯下腰去在行囊中翻找起来。内部烧灼的热度让士郎难受得轻轻喘息；他蜷成一团，十指痉挛地掐紧了床上被抖散的被褥。Archer找到了抑制剂片剂，回头打量了下对方的情况，把它们统统扔进了水杯，抓起水壶倒进开水。快给我化啊。他把刚刚遗漏掉在桌面上的两片重新扔回去，心中已然觉察这药物恐怕毫无用处。他咬着牙；即使掩盖了腺体，身后少年全身蒸腾出的热度让汗水不可避免地蒸发。他的气味非同寻常，这种后天改造而成的魅惑突破了第二性别的范畴，能够激起一切“雄性”的高昂。Archer利落地找出换洗衣服撕成布条，用水打湿塞进窗户的缝隙防止气味扩散到街上。为了空气流通门缝必须得留下；他做完了这一切，回头发现杯底的药剂才化了小半。  
“啧。”  
来不及了。顾不上高温的灼烫Archer举杯喝了一点，在口腔中含到接近常温才又向床铺凑了过去。他粗暴地扳着士郎绷紧的肩让他埋在布料间的面孔暴露出来，被对方发红的眼圈和唇角零落的唾液冲击到动作滞了一滞。他闭了下眼定了定神，才猛地将唇凑了上去。  
“呜……”  
撬开士郎的嘴没费什么功夫；他已经连咬牙的力气都没了。Archer小心地控制药液注入的节奏让他不至于呛到；士郎由于呼吸受阻发出一点苦闷的鼻音，他的舌尖偶然碰到了Archer的嘴唇。  
那热度堪比岩浆却毫无杀伤力，柔软湿滑，令人……心悸。Archer猝然拉开双方的距离，胸膛起伏，大口喘息着，他恶狠狠地抓起杯子又含进一口。  
“争点气，卫宫士郎。”  
终于结束时Archer在少年红透的耳边低声命令，结果温热的吐息只让少年抖得更加厉害，“我……啊……没办法……”他昏乱的应答中夹杂破碎的喘息，“停……咕……不下来……！”  
他了解他；他们向来习惯且擅长忍耐一切，直到最后一刻，但这情形比战斗，负伤，甚至死亡的威胁都要超出掌控太多。Archer不得不俯身按住士郎的小臂阻止他用手指抓伤自己。通风不畅的房间内，信息素的浓度已然过载。Archer脑中一片嗡鸣，理智和着升高的体温一同蒸发，视野模糊，下身充血，每一口吸进的空气都在味蕾上留下甜到发腻的错觉。膝盖处忽然一阵湿热；他低头，发现靠近士郎下身的右膝布料已经被Omega分泌的体液完全打湿。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
——他刚才不该浪费水打湿那些布条的，Omega的失水比预想中的严重太多，而屋内的饮用水已经耗尽。这样下去，卫宫士郎恐怕会有生命危险。门外传来模糊的喧哗和清脆的武器碰撞声。颤抖着深深呼吸以期让自己平静下来，Archer努力思索着应对之策。  
“咯啊……呜……”  
士郎的嘴唇已经被咬得血肉模糊，却还是阻止不了充满渴求的声响从喉中滑出。他竭力蜷缩起身子，神情比忍受任何酷刑时都要痛苦。  
能吸引一切“雄性”的特质……  
Archer忽然伸手撕扯起士郎的衣物。湿透的布料打在地上发出黏重的声响，光裸出的下身被粗糙的手掌攥住，少年发出一声拔高的惊叫。  
……反之而言，可能并非只有与Alpha的性交能让他停止煎熬。


	11. Chapter 11

“Archer……你……”  
“闭嘴，省点力气。”Archer呵止少年虚弱的发问，“这么做至少你能好受一点。”  
士郎低下头去。一片模糊，弥散着自己呼出热气的视野中，对方深色的指掌在下身稀疏的体毛间粗鲁揉捏。视觉和触觉的双重刺激让士郎绞紧了双腿，忍不住伸手想要阻止；然而湿滑的股间和颤抖的指节却让他完全使不上力气。修剪得圆润的指甲掐上Archer的手背，虚弱的反抗仿佛撒娇一般。Archer挑了挑眉，报复性地加重了撸动的力道。  
“啊！……嘶……”  
“你果然喜欢疼一点的。”爱抚着少年愈发硬挺的性器，Archer低声感慨。他的心绪复杂：毕竟没有人能比自己更了解“自己”。羞耻感叠加起来，发酵成一种自暴自弃的情绪。周围令人发疯的气息太过浓厚了；Archer本该冷静的大脑混沌一片，无法说服自己不怀丝毫发自本心的欲望……他鼻息粗重，舌尖舔上少年后颈Alpha留下的，未及愈合的咬痕。  
湿热的触感让士郎僵硬了一瞬，接着触电般反应过来。  
“痕迹……别……”他虚弱地低鸣，“吉尔……他……”  
“我知道。”  
即使如此狼狈的情境下他也挂念他人远胜过自己。Archer含糊地回应，反复舔吮滚烫的腺体安抚Omega躁动的本能。他竭力压制自己啃咬的冲动——齿印不可能很快消散，而临时标记留下的气味和痕迹一旦被吉尔伽美什发现，恐怕会给自己和Lancer惹上大麻烦。吉尔伽美什残留的气息浓烈到能在舌尖上留下发麻的苦涩；倒不愧是最强的Alpha啊。这残骸混杂着士郎甜腻的信息素滑下喉咙，在小腹激起烧灼般的热度。Archer将少年红肿的信息腺轻轻叼在口中，同时用胳膊将这具试图蜷缩的身体展开，指掌在他身下爱抚的动作一刻不停……  
“哈……哈啊……唔！”  
失控的尖叫，精液的腥味弥散开来，Archer拥紧了怀中痉挛颤抖的少年。士郎的体温很高，能比拟这滚烫触感的大概只有溅满全身的血。他正处于高潮过后的短暂失神中，大口大口地喘息着，黄铜色的眼眸一片混沌。Archer沾满白浊的手掌试探着摸向后方：Omega的穴口柔软翕动，轻易便吞下了三根手指。  
“呜……”  
除了轻微的呻吟，接纳下Archer勃发的阴茎时士郎几乎没有别的反应。不应期是一个理由，还有另外难以启齿的原因：他的身体被调教得太好了。吉尔伽美什到底曾对他做过什么？恍惚的念头中Archer让这沾满汗水的身体俯趴在床上，双手抬高他过于窄细的腰肢。  
“啊……啊！……Archer……你……”  
胳膊撑在床上竭力稳住颠簸的身形。士郎断续地挤出话音，脊背折弯成一个诱人的弧度。Archer的十指抓上他的臀瓣向中心挤压，让自己的形状清晰地拓印进渴望已久的甬道。  
“这样也许能帮到你。”他沙哑地说，汗水沿着下颌的线条淌下，砸在少年凹陷的腰窝，“不必多想，只是我擅自决定这么做而已。”

++++++++++

结实的橡木门被无数武器贯穿时，室内的“应急举措”已经告一段落。  
黄金的王者走了进来。空气中残留的气味让他的脚步停滞了一瞬，红瞳锐利的视线扫过一片狼藉的地面、桌上杯底没化干净的抑制剂药片、塞住窗缝的布条，落上裹在床单里的少年皱眉沉睡的面庞，又转回坐在床边衣衫不整的人身上。  
“你来得太晚了。”白发褐肤的Omega抓了把垂下的额发，坦然直视着他，“他等不到你，我就只能先帮他一把。”  
“啧。”  
满是烦躁的气音，Archer觉得自己听出了一丝懊恼。吉尔伽美什大步走到床前——Archer识相地让开了地方——将昏睡的少年打横抱起。没有丝毫迟疑，他转身，向门口走去。  
“这也算是种‘自慰’，而且事出有因，所以本王就饶过你这次。”  
掷下的话语比远去的脚步更快消散。Archer紧绷的神经缓缓放松下来。  
“哈……”  
“哟，辛苦了。……啧，即使残留的味道也这么够呛啊……”  
Archer将捂上额头的手掌移开，“你没事？”  
“吉尔伽美什比想象中更关心这小子，”Lancer摊手，“他根本没空搭理我。”  
“总算是顺利解决了……”Archer呻吟一般感慨，疲惫的目光转向被毁的房门，隐约辨认出走廊上几具失去知觉的躯体。他的眼皮跳了一跳，觉得头开始痛了起来。  
“呐。”  
“……嗯？！”  
Archer被Lancer骤然凑近的面孔吓了一跳。  
“被迫闻了这么久小鬼的味道还跟人打了几场，Alpha的本能似乎……”  
那猩红的瞳孔中闪动着混杂情欲的嗜血兴奋。Archer的头痛愈发剧烈。  
“好啊。”他随手捞过一个枕头狠狠砸在他脸上，“你去跟老板解释清楚，只要能换个能上锁的新房间就随便你。”  
“好嘞！”  
“钱你出。”  
“……你怎么知道我有秘密积蓄？！”


End file.
